The present invention relates to a control cable being superior to the slippage and the wear resistance, due to interposing a lubricating layer formed from a specific composition between an inner cable and a conduit.
The control cable is essentially constructed from the flexible conduit and the inner cable which comprises a bundle of metal wires stranded from several metal wires or only a metal wire, and which inserts into the conduit. The control cable achieves the function for controling remotely the operative equipment, and is, for example, used for operation of transmission, brake, clutch, speedometer or the like in automobile, autocycle, bicycle or the like. Therefore, to function smoothly such a control cable, it is necessary that the wear resistance between the inner surface of the conduit and the inner cable becomes as little as possible, and therefor it is well known to adopt frequently such methods as to apply a lubricating agent, e.g. grease, siicone oil, on the inner cable, to interpose the lubricating agent between the inner cable and the conduit, to provide the coating layer made of a synthetic resin, such as high density polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, on the inner cable, or to interpose a tubular liner made of the above synthetic resin between the inner cable and the conduit. However, the control cable in which such lubricating agent or synthetic resin is employed as a coating layer or a liner has never been sufficient in the view that the inner cable is inferior to the slippage and the wear resistance thereof, and therefore cannot use over the long period of time.